


momentum

by kaiohtic



Series: drabble collection [9]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Sometimes changes come unexpected.





	momentum

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble written for shiritori.

"Next time, we could-"

 

"There's not going to be a next time," Soojung interrupts him.

 

Jongin stares at her for a moment until the words settle in. _There is no next time?_

 

It's a bitter pill to swallow when Jongin has been excited to finally be able to meet up with his girlfriend again after such a long time. Two weeks are long for any couple, but they promised not to bug each other and focus on their upcoming exams, mainly, because Soojung has suggested that. And so, apart from the daily _good morning_ and _good night_ messages, they haven't talked either.

 

He surely didn't expect this kind of conversation on their first date after midterms, although he should have noticed the signs. Soojung hasn't talked to him much lately although she could have, even for no more five minutes a day. It's not like Jongin didn't attempt to initiate a conversation. And every time Jongin tried to call her, she would either reject the call or keep it short, telling him that there was another chapter she needed to revise.

 

"Are we-" He starts, but is cut off again.

 

"Yes," Soojung says, voice quieter than earlier. "We're breaking up."

 

Another silence follows in which Jongin tries to gather his thoughts. All he can think about is what he could have done wrong to make Soojung give up on him. Hasn't he been the most perfect boyfriend one could ask for? He has been attentive, sending her a few texts daily to make sure she is okay. He has always asked for her opinions and he's always done his best to please her.

 

Their relationship might have started off rockily, but it turned stable. They're the dream couple on campus, two beautiful people, sociable, likable, the perfect match. They can't be ending like this, not when Jongin has come to genuinely like and care for Soojung the same way she has done towards him.

 

"What did I do wrong?" Jongin asks, his gaze wandering up to Soojung's face in search of a sign for shakiness, for hesitance, but he finds none of it. Her expression is calm and steady as usual, and it's not the first time that Jongin admires her coolness.

 

"Nothing," Soojung says, and for the first time that day, he sees a tiny smile on her lips. "Absolutely nothing. And that's the problem."


End file.
